What You Get
by xxjonibaby
Summary: One-Shot. Harry finds something unexpected. WARNING: voyeurism, slash, & femmeslash. EDITED version. HP/SS HG/PP Written for the Shuffle Challenge at the HPFFC forum.


**What You Get**

**One-Shot**

**Warning: slash, femmeslash, cheating, & voyeurism. Don't like, don't read.**

At two in the morning the castle was silent as most of the occupants were asleep. However, a fair number of them weren't. Harry crept into the Astronomy Tower under his invisibility cloak and settled down in his corner. Snape wouldn't check the tower for another two hours and in the meantime several lovers would make use of it. Harry figured he was probably a pervert, but people were asking to be watched when they stripped down and screwed in the open air without even locking the door at the bottom of the stairs. It was enlightening to see different types of people of different houses and gender shag without any inhibitions in a way Harry could never do.

The golden boy was a virgin and, besides not having the time, he'd been practically ordered not to have sex by Dumbledore. Harry could never shag a Slytherin without being a "Death Eater" and he couldn't screw another man without being "depraved". Those were Dumbledore's words, anticipating others' reactions of course. Like Harry actually cared about his image, but other people did. Apparently, some people would actually refuse to fight just because Harry Potter, the "Chosen One", wasn't perfect. So Harry had to be a bloody virgin. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself in private. Or under his invisibility cloak.

Harry watched with raised eyebrows as an unusual pair undressed in front of him. They were obviously familiar with each others' bodies, but not comfortable enough to be romantically involved. The prospect of these two people meeting every night to shag in secret caused Harry to get excited. He wondered if they would be sneaking into their boyfriends' beds when they were through. His fingers slipped into his trousers as he watched Hermione and Pansy frot against each other. He felt a little guilty as he watched his best friend, but reminded himself of his motto. They were begging to be watched. Two girls together was definitely one of the hottest things he'd ever seen.

Despite his preference for men (and he did have a preference), he enjoyed watching sex in all its glorious forms. He even appreciated the woman physique, when it was wrapped around another figure. His favorite, however, was watching oral sex. He loved watching someone's cock being sucked. Dean Thomas' was the first that he ever saw when Lavender gave Dean a blowjob in the boys dormitory during dinner at the beginning of the year. They'd forgotten to lock the door so Harry had accidentally walked in on them. Luckily, neither of them had noticed and so he'd had his first experience as a voyeur. He'd been addicted, to voyeurism and cock, ever since.

He couldn't last much longer. He prayed that the next couple would hurry up as forced himself to stop. Finally, after a long five whole minutes, a figure sauntered in. The man undressed slowly, folding each article of clothing before moving on to the next. Finally, he was naked in all his glory. Harry unconsciously licked his lips. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wished that the man's partner would hurry up and arrive because he was having a hard time of staying away from the man's appendage.

After a moment, the man started touching himself. He pinched his nipples, hissing in pleasure. Harry mimicked the man as he rubbed, pinched, and massaged every part of body that he could reach except for the place Harry wanted him to. Harry nearly moaned aloud when the man finally grasped his cock and began to masturbate in earnest. Harry's eyes raked over the pale skin until he came to the man's eyes which fluttered closed behind his glasses. When Harry came at the same time as the man, it was the hardest he'd ever orgasmed. He grinned at the mess that covered the inside of the cloak and his own stomach. He even had some of it in his hair. As the figure re-dressed, Harry considered taking a nap. He closed his eyes..only to snap them open. GLASSES?!

Severus Snape stared straight at Harry and he had no doubt that Snape could see through his invisibility cloak. Snape gave him a slight nod and left, leaving Harry very confused. He decided to stop thinking about it. What did it matter if his least favorite professor had put on a show of masturbating? Maybe Snape hated him and maybe he didn't, but the voyeur side of Harry wasn't about to question things. Not when Snape had dropped a note with a password on it.

* * *

**A/N:** _I_ _wrote this for the Shuffle Challenge at the HPFFC forum. The songs I listened to were_ _"Come As You Are" Nirvana, "Brain Stew" Green Day, "Buddy Holly" Weezer, "She Hates Me" Puddle of Mudd, & "Harder To Breathe" Maroon 5. I cleaned the story up as much as I could so you may want to read the original version on hpfandom under the same title & author name. _


End file.
